


Strawberry Bubblegum

by pandapants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Harry, Beta Niall Horan, Bonding, Courting Rituals, Fluff, I Tried, Knotting, Lawyer Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Pining, Rich Harry, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Sweet Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapants/pseuds/pandapants
Summary: Harry works in a big construction company.Louis is a environmental lawyer.Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith
Comments: 32
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm back and here we go with contractor!harry and lawyer!louis. Alpha and omega stories make my heart go woosh.  
> I don't know where this idea came from, but last night I stayed up all night writing it. This is my first chaptered fic, I hope I do this right.  
> I know it says asshole!harry don't worry that won't last long, soft!harry will come out soon :)  
> This chapter is completely unedited and unbeta'd! Please be kind and give kudos and comments, I love feedback. I only have the first chapter done, so please feel free to leave suggestions on what should happen next!
> 
> Title is from the song Strawberry Bubblegum by Justin Timberlake and I suggest you listen to it while reading because that's where my inspiration came from! More to come, see you all soon!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS.

Harry shoves the door open roughly, walking outside. The wind is blowing strongly, rustling leaves across the sidewalk and messing his hair into his eyes. The sun is peaking in and out of the clouds above, along with the bustling traffic getting heavier in the streets below. Harry bristles against the wind chill, furrow in his brow as he strides his long legs towards his parked car. It’s a typical autumn afternoon in London and Harry is pissed. Absolutely pissed.  
During the weekly meeting he holds with the people in his branch, his contractors would not simply listen to his instructions to build the new hotel downtown. They believed it would be too risky due to the small park, which was quite popular and scenic, and they knew they would receive complaints from the public. His team argued there should be no reason for another hotel when there was one less than a mile around the corner. Harry knew of the park and had been there a couple times with his sister and his nephew. He knew it would be a shame to see it torn away only for a concrete building to be put in its place. The problem is he works in a business that is not always fair, especially since he was promoted to head contractor the pressure has been on from his boss to hold the position and perform well. He hated reading the email from his boss this morning to inform the contractors of the newest project. That morning Harry had to compose himself to his best ability even though he could not follow through with the instructions from his boss. Being an alpha meant leadership. And Harry more than anything wanted to prove he was more than a leader, he was someone that you could rely on and accountable.  
The meeting went to shit. His team wasn't on his side and his boss has no idea that Harry failed. His inner alpha was disappointed at himself. Harry accepted it as he angrily punched his car’s ceiling, huffing loudly. Staring at the heavy traffic ahead of him, he internally groans, desperately needing alcohol like two minutes ago. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number. The phone was dialing as Harry realized he also needed to get groceries as his fridge was empty this morning. He cursed loudly as someone on the other line picked up.  
“Well that’s a way to greet someone.”  
“I need a drink” Harry said into the phone, the car accelerating forward. Liam snorted, shuffling on the other side of the line sounded like he was finishing up in the office, “Guessing the meeting did not go well?”  
“I just want to forget today even happened” Harry couldn’t help being dramatic, even though he knew he sounded like a whiny omega. He just wants a goddamn drink already and can these people stop driving like idiots!  
“If it’s as bad as you think it is imagine how it would feel to forget that your five year anniversary was this past weekend and that’s why your mate has been ignoring you” Liam laughs glumly. “Oh mate that’s rough. Is Soph really that mad?” Harry chuckles, switching lanes. “I got the cold shoulder this morning so yeah you could say I really gotta make it up to her. I’ve been so stressed with work it totally slipped my mind!” Liam sighs, “I’ll meet you at Don’s in ten, maybe I need a drink too.”  
“Alright I’ll see you in a few.”  
“See you man.”  
Harry ends the call, running a hand through his curly locks. He recently cut it shorter, his long locks became too much to maintain and he misses them sometimes. Harry revs his Bentley faster, navigating to the pub, hoping to blow off some steam. 

~  
Don’s Pub is an average bar and restaurant on the southside of London. The owners are lovely people, Don and Jane Heffley opened the place 30 years ago and has been the spot for many over the years. Providing games, karaoke and outstanding hospitality and food, the joint is very popular in this area. Harry enjoys the environment very much. Liam and Harry walk into the joint and follow the young omega host to a table near the side. They sit and immediately pick up the menus to check out the new specials. Liam’s still reading the menu when Harry looks up and speculates the room. The place is starting the fill with customers probably coming from work, noticing a few regulars seated at the bar.  
Nancy, an older Beta who has worked as a waitress almost since Done and Jane opened the place, is walking towards their table. She smiles at the two, already familiar with the two regulars. “Hello gentlemen! Good to see you two again. What can I get you? The usual?” she asks, her scent is pine and her smile is friendly as ever and she reminds Harry a lot of his Aunt Lisa.  
They both nod and say their thanks to her as she walks away with the menus. Liam looks at Harry, who is rubbing his hands up and down his face tiredly. “Alright let it out mate, what happened?” Liam questions and Harry sighs and tells Liam about his morning and the meeting in the afternoon. Liam listens with intent and though Harry never says it enough, he is grateful for a friend like him. They both meet in university, Liam studying finance and Harry studying business. After having a few classes together, they became fast friends and roomed together for most of their college education. Now almost ten years later, after they’ve both achieved their masters and sealed high positions in their jobs, they are still great friends. Niall, a beta who lived in the apartment next to them during school, is still a close friend to both of them and is a widely known music producer in the industry. He works mainly in England, but sometimes travels to the states and has brought Liam and Harry along to see the sites. The trio was as close as ever during university and those times were memories they will always cherish. Eventually Liam decided to settle down. Sophia, a cute brunette omega with a spicy attitude he met in university and mated last year officially. Having been together for 5 years, the two are still disgustingly adorable and Harry assures Liam that Sophia will forgive him soon. Niall is still as single as ever, enjoying the single life and Harry envies him. It’s not that Harry doesn’t want a mate, he could easily grab whoever he wanted. He doesn’t have time for someone to take care of and is content with the prospects he picks out on the weekends, takes them home to take the edge off. It would be nice to have someone to come home to, a nice omega he could laze around and go on spontaneous trips with. Maybe even have a couple pups along the way. Him and Niall have always been eachothers wingmen. He is currently in LA and will come back home this thursday. It really has been a while since he has seen the beta and reminds himself to text him to grab a drink with him soon. Speaking of drinks, Harry is startled yet relieved when Nancy drops off their beers at the table and greedily swigs his drink, desperate to take the edge off.  
“Jeez mate relax. I’ve never seen you this tense.” Liam observes his very distressed alpha friend and picks up his own beer. “When’s the last time you got laid?” he jokes, taking a sip. Harry slams the half empty bottle onto the wooden table, glaring at his friend, “That’s none of your business and quite frankly, Liam, shut the hell up” Harry snaps, his tone gone lower and borderline threatening. Liam’s jaw drops, staring at his best friend in disbelief that he would use a tone close to his alpha voice at him. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push”, Liam holds his hands up in surrender, “I promise I won’t do it again”. Harry unclenches his jaw and sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day and closes his eyes. “No, Liam, I’m sorry. I’m taking my stress out on you and that’s not fair” Harry apologizes, looking into Liam’s puppy brown eyes. Liam gives a small smile and turns around in his seat, waving a hand in the air, signaling Nancy to come over. Nancy reaches them and asks what he wants.  
“Can we get two shots of tequila?”  
~  
Two, no four, maybe five shots of tequila later the boys have definitely overdone themselves. They have resorted themselves into what would be considered as borderline messy. Liam’s tie is crooked and Harry’s blazer has gone missing when the clock struck eight in the evening when a group of suits walk in. Harry’s hazy vision studies the small group of men that are patiently waiting for the hosts to set up a table for them. They must have just gotten out of work and are getting a drink. Harry wants another drink. He stands up on shaking legs, smoothes down his white button up and lets out a strong belch. Behind him, Liam propped up his face with his palm and is giggling to god knows what. Harry tells Liam he will be right back and receives a giggle as a response and heads to the bar to get another drink.  
He flags down the bartender, a middle-aged beta with a curly beard, and asks for a beer on tap. He sits on one of the stools and watches a sports channel’s highlights as he waits. The bartender sets the drink in front of him and Harry nods in thanks. The beer glides down his throat, cooling him and warming him at the same time. A shout comes from across the bar and Harry’s green eyes look at the commotion. It seems the group of suits have moved to the bar instead of a table and one fellow in particular is leaning onto the bar top, trying to flag down the bartender. It seems he is having trouble to get the attention of the bartender and shouts again louder. One of the other suits asks him to stop screaming but he doesn’t listen. Harry focuses his vision on the screaming fellow and drinks him in. His caramel hair sits on his forehead effortlessly, the suit he’s got on is tailored nicely and fits him snug, especially around his waist making him obviously omega. His blue eyes are sharp and determined and Harry feels the need to step in and help the poor omega. Just when he’s about to open his mouth to get the bartender's attention, he feels a hand slap onto his shoulder. Harry turns his head to the right to see the offender and sees it’s just Liam. “Hey man, I better head out. It’s late and Sophia will be wondering where I am. Let’s get together this weekend and maybe hit up Niall as well.” Liam suggests, putting on his peacoat. “Yeah mate sounds good, get home safe” Harry says, bids a farewell to his friend and returns to his beer. He takes a swig, looking at the TV above his head and lowers his eyes to the ones looking at him across the bar. The blue-eyed omega is looking at him and quickly looking away and back at his group of colleagues conversing.  
Harry stays at the bar until he finishes his beer then decides he better get home and get some sleep. His mood has gotten better from earlier, but he is still angry and unsure on how to help the situation at work. He finds his blazer slung on a potted plant in the corner and swings in on and turns around bumping into something hard. Before he realizes what is happening, his shirt and crotch area are soaked with beer. Harry groans and the other person gasps loudly.  
“I am so sorry, oh my gosh, I didn’t see where I was going I-” “Just stop ok”, Harry demands, voice going low and his jaw clenching. He recognizes the person as the loud, blue eyed omega from the bar. The blue eyed lad slaps his lips together and stares in fear at the alpha. Harry takes in his scared expression and gets more frustrated at himself for causing the fear on this poor omega’s face. “It’s fine” Harry sighs, closing his eyes, jaw still tense. “But your clothes are soaked! Let me get a towel!” the omega exclaims, grabbing one of the napkins on the table nearest to them, the silverware clatters to the ground sharply, causing more eyes to land on the couple. The blue eyed omega presses the napkin onto the alpha’s wet white button up, trying to dry it. The omega keeps apologizing and rubbing and Harry’s temper is starting to rise, feeling the eyes of those in the bar staring at them. Having enough, Harry grabs the omega’s wrist roughly, halting his movements. The omega brings his eyes up quickly, taking in the angry expression of the alpha. “Wait I’m not-” he begins to say, but Harry cuts him off “You’ve done quite enough omega”. Harry drops his wrist, straightens his blazer, scans his eyes over the people watching the scene they’ve created and takes one last look at the mortified omega before walking out of Don’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! We meet Louis and Zayn yay! We have soft and stubborn louis who I adore so much and arrogant harry. I hate to make him the "evil" one but he will soon turn into a softie :) I have an idea where this is going but I don't know how long it will be. That is TBD at the moment so hang in there guys. Please leave kudos, comments and feedback! Enjoy!  
> This chapter is unbeat'd and completely unedited!
> 
> I suggest listening to Headaches by Raveena because that song is amazing and inspired this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS!

Louis is a soft omega. Every morning, he rose from his bed of clouds, stretched his stiff muscles and yawned, still in sleep mode. He walked his bare feet to his small feet to his small bathroom in his small apartment. Everything about Louis was small and Louis hated when people called him small. He couldn’t help that one, he was omega and second, he was barely 5’8 on his tippy toes. Louis puffs out his chest at his reflection in the mirror and lets out the huge breath and slumps to his normal form and sighs. He brushes his teeth, washes his face and does his bathroom duties. Once he’s finished, he walks back into his bedroom with his non-scented lotion and applies it all over his body. Louis loves his skin feeling soft, it’s one of his many secrets, he doesn’t want others to know because they might make fun of him for being a “soft omega”.   
Louis is very stubborn.   
After lotioning is complete, he dresses for the day in his suit. His suits make him feel important and professional. As an environmental lawyer, Louis has a high responsibility to withhold, especially with his “taking no bullshit” policy.   
Growing up, Louis never really had a passion for something that wasn’t football. He knew he wasn’t at a professional level, even though he would die for the sport. Apart from Louis’ stubbornness, he used it to his advantage and decided to study law in university. He liked the feeling of having the upper hand because growing up, Louis did not have that much of it. Omegas, in general, were still considered to have the traditional roles in society. Though society is progressing, the stigma against omegas, to stay at home and take care of pups, was there, sadly.   
From being raised by a strong omega herself, Johanna taught Louis the same ways to stand up for himself and be proud of his gender. Louis was determined to make a name for himself and other omegas. His career allows him to have a voice and not to toot his own horn, he’s damn good at it.   
Straightening his tie one more time, Louis takes one last glance at himself in the mirror before grabbing his briefcase and heading for the door. He skips making himself breakfast and chooses to grab a muffin and coffee at the Starbucks below his building.   
Walking through the doors of the law firm, Louis breathes in the familiar smell of old paper. When he was fresh out of university, Louis was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, eager to work and get his name out there. He applied to Freeman Law Offices with his fingers and toes crossed. They were an excellent law firm that specializes in environmental law, something Louis found a passion for. When they accepted his job request, Louis screamed on the phone, his mother and sisters back at home listened and screamed with him.   
Louis has been with the firm almost 5 years, has made a name for himself and enjoys everything about it. It seems everything in Louis’ life has been going right, that is until what happened last night at Don’s.   
~  
“Z, I still can’t get over the knothead from last night. Who does he think he is?” Louis exasperated to his best mate, Zayn. He fell into his leather desk chair, annoyed at the memories of the alpha yelling at him for spilling his drink all over him.   
Zayn shrugged, expression showing he didn’t care what happened last night, sat on the edge of Louis’ desk looking like the Greek goddess he was.   
“Lou, who cares, you’ll probably never see that bloke again anyways.”  
“He was just a total entitled asshole,” Louis exclaimed, “Whatever, you’re right. He doesn’t matter anymore. What does matter is the new report we have from a hotel company about the new project they plan to build at Hyde Park”.  
Zayn nodded and pulled up a chair to sit next to Louis to read over the hotel company’s plan to build a new hotel on top of a small park. The hotel company claimed it was it’s duty to have space available for new tourists to stay. They think it’s a perfect spot because there is a small lake the tourists can look at when staying in the hotel and go outside to sit by it.   
“No shit it’s a great spot for tourists, that’s why they built the park around the lake in the first place” Zayn scoffs, shaking his head. Louis turns to stare at his best mate and smiles small at the fact that he gets it.   
The two omegas met at Freeman Law Offices when Louis was first hired. Zayn, a black haired omega with mysterious eyes, had been there for a year before working as an assistant to one of the lawyers while he finished school. After he got his degree, he moved on to work as a lawyer and joined the environmental team at the same time as Louis. The two grew close, despite being complete opposites. Louis is outspoken and aggressive when defending his clients while Zayn takes a more reserved persona and uses his passive face to his advantage. Over the years, they have tag teamed on many clients and have been the dynamic duo at Freeman Law Offices and have received much recognition for it.   
“Alright, let’s get the rest of the team on this before lunch. I’m going to contact the construction company and try to get them to meet with us. Maybe we can convince them to back off.” Louis suggests. Zayn nods, always a man with many words, and heads back to his office to do more research.   
Louis opens his laptop and googles the company’s information. RTG Construction Company was dominating the industry, widely known in this area and located on the southside of London. Louis was familiar with them, having dealt with them on a few occasions. The boss is a jerk. Ronnie Taylor Galloway was the CEO of RTG. Ronnie was conniving. The alpha was charming and used it to his own personal gain. He was greedy and would not take no for an answer. Louis met him in person after when Ronnie was called in for a meeting about the building he was constructing on private property. The alpha turned his nose up at the group of lawyers and refused to listen and walked out in the middle of the meeting. Louis saw Ronnie in the hallway and smelled his arrogance from a mile away. They locked eyes and Ronnie smiled evilish, slicked back his greasy hair and walked out with his possy.   
Louis shivered at the memory of Ronnie’s cold stare and typed out an email to send him suggesting they meet up to discuss the possibilities of relocating the hotel to somewhere else in town.   
Louis hits sent and sits back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling, staring at the water stain. He gets lost in thought when his laptop pings.  
He looks at the screen and notices RTG Construction Company emailed him back already.   
That was fast, Louis thinks and scans his eyes over the email.   
They agreed to meet with Louis, but Ronnie is out of town and won’t be able to meet. Louis is a little disappointed because he was ready to stand up to the alpha and put him in his place. It was a scenario Louis has imagined in his head a couple times.   
Louis read the rest of the email, they agreed to meet today at 2 in the afternoon at Freeman Law Offices and are bringing a couple of contractors to attend as well. Louis is pleased this all worked out. At the bottom of the email was an electronic signature from someone named Harry Styles, Head Contractor.   
Louis raises an eyebrow in thought, he has never heard of Harry Styles. He leans back in his chair and lifts his hands to hold the back of his head.   
“I hope he’s not an asshole like Ronnie”, Louis mumbles to himself and prepares his statement for the meeting later.   
~  
Louis and his team are waiting in conference room 1 when they are notified the contractors from RTG are here. Louis, Zayn and three of the other members on the environmental team are ready to present their case. Jake, a black haired beta who has been with Freeman for 7 years, Carrie, an red haired alpha who has been here for 4 years and their newest member, Sarah, a blonde omega who joined less than 6 months ago are more than prepared for what is to come. They are quite the group and Louis looks at his team, feeling quite proud to have such strong team members.   
Footsteps travel closer to the door, some chatter heard outside. Louis and Zayn stand by the door, ready to greet their visitors while Jake, Carrie, and Sarah stand by their chairs at the round table.   
The door swings open revealing a tall alpha with a head full of curls and eyes green as the forest.   
He’s wearing a dark blue blazer with a white button up shirt, dark slacks and a brown belt and boots to go with the rest. His broad shoulders stick out attractively and his big hands are holding a manila folder. His smell is amazing and his face has no emotion. It's the alpha he spilled his drink on last night!  
Oh fuck, Louis thinks and he can’t stop his jaw from dropping, blood running cold as he realises who is standing in front of him.   
He feels Zayn grab his bicep and he feels frozen in time. He can’t react to what is happening and his jaw is still hanging, get it together Louis!  
Louis is shaken from his trance when he notices the alpha and his team still standing near the door staring at Louis.   
“I-We-Uh-Hello!” is what Louis gets out. He hears Zayn snort quietly. Louis chooses to ignore him and clears his throat and straightens his back.   
“Welcome to Freeman Law Offices, my name is Louis Tomlinson and this is Zayn Malik. We will be running the meeting” Louis says professionally and gestures to the table where the rest of the team is and introduces them.   
Louis turns back to the group of contractors. “Is one of you Harry Styles?” Louis asks even though he knows the answer.   
“I am Harry, pleasure to meet you all,” Harry says, eyes never leaving Louis.   
Louis gulps and awkwardly smiles. He ushers the contractors to take a seat at the round table. Harry takes a seat at the opposite side of Louis, facing the omega, his stare penetrating Louis.   
Zayn side eyes Louis, while everyone gets settled.   
Louis takes a deep breath and begins. “So first I would like to thank you all for taking the time to come out today, we all feel this is an important issue to address and we hope you can all keep an open mind,” he says not missing a beat, professional mode on.   
The three contractors nod. Harry rests his chin on top of his hands, full attention on the omega. “We received a notice that RTG Construction is planning to build a new hotel in Hyde Park” Louis begins, “We understand it is important for tourists and the town could really use the revenue, but there is no need for a new hotel when there is one less than a mile away.”  
“We agree with those points, however, the Hyde Park location is in a hot spot which means the heavy traffic will increase the hotel’s chances of success” Harry states, leaning back in the chair eyes still set on Louis.   
“I’m sorry if I’m not hearing this right, but are you defending the hotel company?”  
“No, I’m defending my boss’s orders. We are instructed to build a new hotel where Hyde Park is. I am just stating basic knowledge of business” Harry chides, voice void of emotion, eyes dark.   
“The land you plan to build your new hotel on is protected by the city hall. You are going to build on private property. Which means you need to present your case to the judge and get it approved before you even dig a hole” Louis states, not missing a beat.   
His team sends him secret winks and hides their smiles as the contractors process the information the omega just told them. Louis looks at the alpha and notices his jaw is clenched like it was last night, but he is determined to stand his ground and not flinch.  
Harry is silent, leaning back on the chair looking relaxed yet stiff at the same time. His lips are pressed in a thin line and fingers are digging in the chair’s arms. The contractors are looking to Harry, waiting for him to say something, shifting in their seats. Suddenly, Harry sits up and a smile overtakes his face, the first emotion he’s shown all afternoon.   
“Well done, omega. We understand the issue you have stated to us,” the smile turns into a cocky smirk, “But, at RTG, we are very determined and we will take the information you told us and handle the situation ourselves.”   
Harry stands, pulls at his blazer, smirk still in place and looks at the environmental team. “Thanks for having us, we will see ourselves out,” he states and strides his long legs to the door, the contractors following after him. Louis and his team stare after them in disbelief.   
Jake breaks the silence, “What the hell just happened?”  
Carrie and Sarah mumble in agreement.  
Zayn turns to Louis, eyes wide. “I can't believe he would be the same asshole he was last night!” he exclaims.   
Louis ruins a hand through his fringe, feeling quite shaken up at the turn of events.   
“Louis, does this mean he’s going to city hall to get the judge’s approval?” Sarah questions, horror on her face.   
“Yeah, I think he is,” Louis says quietly, feeling defeated. Zayn and Carrie wrap an arm around the omega trying to comfort him.   
The team members are still discussing the events from the meeting while Louis gets lost in thought about what he needs to do next. His head is starting to ache and he’s frustrated. He knows he needs to talk some sense into the alpha and stop him from going to city hall. Louis can’t fail his team and the public and let RTG win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter woohoo! I'm on fire. I think you guys are going to like this one. We learn more about Louis, oh how I love him so! Zouis is my favorite friendship, bless them. We also get some spicy action from Harry and finally a lovely, lovely dinner with our two favorites. OH how I love flirting!  
> My queen Lady GaGa has inspired this chapter with two song suggestions-Monster and Speechless. I recommend you listen to both in whatever order you want throughout the chapter.   
> This chapter is unbeta'd and unedited!  
> Please leave kudos, comments, and suggestions on what should happen next!  
> Thank you all, much love, see you soon! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS.

A few days have passed since the meeting and Louis is still feeling annoyed. He feels stuck. Since the meeting, Louis and Zayn have been working hard with the rest of the environmental team. They worked countlessly from early in the morning until late at night. Some of the other lawyers have abandoned their own cases to help them out. But, no progress has been made. Louis feels like he is about to explode.   
He is worried Harry will go to city hall and ask for permission to begin construction in Hyde Park. He is imagining the faces of his team, disappointed in him for letting them down. He had a nightmare last night of Harry and his contractors in the park with their tools of destruction, vicious smiles on their faces. The worst part was Ronnie coming out from behind Harry, he had black eyes and roared an evil laugh. Louis had shot out of bed in the middle of the night, woken from the bad dream, panting and sweating. Louis’ anxiety is at it’s all time high too.  
Zayn’s eyes are scanning over the article he is reading and walks into Louis’ office.   
“Louis, can you-”Zayn is cut off by Louis’s scream of surprise. Zayn’s eyes bug out of his eyes, Louis’ face written with shock. The two omegas stood frozen, staring at each other.   
“Shit” Louis sighs, body relaxing slightly, “I’m sorry Z, what did you need?”  
“Are you ok?” Zayn asks worriedly.  
“Me? I’m fine!” Louis says cool as a cucumber, at least that’s what he thinks. Zayn thinks otherwise.   
“No you’re not. Tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing! Everything is fine! Can’t you see I’m fine?” Louis says, arms out in explanation, expression wild. Zayn takes in the scene in front of him. The office is disorganized with papers on every square inch, folders and books in high stacks. The trash bins are overflowing. There his best mate stands in the middle, mirroring the room. Realization dawns over the omega and he slowly walks closer to Louis like he’s a wild animal.   
Zayn reaches out a hand slowly and rests it on the omega’s shoulder, feeling how stiff he is.   
Louis’ eyes are wild, vein bugging out of his forehead, breathing fast. Zayn brings Louis into a hug and squeezes tight. Louis is stiff as Zayn hugs him hard. It doesn’t last long before Louis crumbles into his best mate’s arms, going limp, leaning into his embrace. Zayn keeps his strong hold on the omega as he starts to sob. The two stand there for a long time.  
~  
Once Louis has calmed down, he explains to Zayn how he is feeling. Zayn listens to his concerns and assures the omega they will figure a way to stop RTG. Louis apologizes to Zayn about his breakdown and Zayn suggests he take the rest of the day off.   
Louis goes reluctantly, suddenly feeling very fatigued as he walks into his apartment. He slumps into bed. Sleep overtakes him and he wakes later in the evening, work clothes still on.   
He changes into sweats and a sweater and fuzzy socks. He looks inside his fridge for something to make for dinner and finds nothing appetizing. He decides to get takeaway instead, ordering his usual and sits in his living room, watching mindless TV until the food arrives.   
Louis digs in greedily, enjoying the greasy goodness. Louis burps loudly, rubbing his now full tummy and turns off the television.   
He throws away the trash and walks back to his bedroom.   
He looks at the calendar and checks the date of his next heat, wanting to be prepared this time. His last heat came over him suddenly in the middle of court and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, only then to be escorted out by someone when his heat went into full effect. Zayn had picked him up in a frenzy after receiving a phone call to get Louis.   
Louis had been knee deep in preparing for court that he had forgotten to stock up on food and necessities the few days before, so Zayn had to go out and get all of those things while Louis was desperate.   
Louis preferred to spend his heats alone, especially since he did not trust a random stranger to not bite him in the middle of it. He had spent a couple heats with his ex-boyfriends, but Louis had no interest in asking strangers. He would rather spend them with someone he loves. His next heat is to happen in the next week in a half. He sets a reminder in his phone, really wanting to prepare himself.  
The omega stretches his arms up, a big yawn overtaking him. He strips from his cozy clothes and dresses himself in his lavender nightgown. It was soft and purple, so of course he had to have it!  
Louis settles into his bed. It is big, simple white sheets and white comforter with small colorful pillows for flare. Above his head are fairy lights, glowing softly in the dark. The moon casts a light over Louis through the bay window. He stares at it for a second before closing his tired eyes, letting sleep overtake the omega.   
~  
A couple blocks away is an alpha sitting in his penthouse on his king sized bed, papers strewn over the black covers. Harry’s hands are in his hair as his eyes scan over the document. He’s becoming cross-eyed from staring too long. He grunts and falls back into the pillows, closing his eyes.   
Harry has been all out of sorts since meeting. He had not expected to see the omega from the bar the night prior. When he saw the omega, his stomach dropped and his heart sang at the same time. His inner alpha was desperate to make amends with the omega as a potential mate, but from the look of horror on the omega’s face his dreams were shattered.   
He put his tough guy act back on and it only seemed to backfire when the omega showed his intelligence and braveness. Harry was impressed and turned on by the strong omega, he had trouble listening, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes and distracted by his smell. His smell, goddamn, his smell was amazing.   
Harry was too busy being drunk and arrogant to notice it at the bar before, it hit him like a wall when he walked into the conference room. Thinking about his sweet smell made blood rush to his crotch area and Harry groaned, pushing his hand over his growing dick.  
He removed his pants, pulling out his hard cock, slapping it a few times and began to stroke. Harry thought of the omega and his smell, groaning loudly. He stroked harder, imagining Louis bouncing on his knot and reaching his climax, dirtying his shirt.   
The alpha sighs, tucking his dick back in his pants, getting up to clean his hand and grabbing a new shirt.   
He organizes the papers, stacking them in one pile on his dresser and gets ready for bed. He slips into his bed, relaxing into the mattress.   
Harry closes his eyes and dreams lightly. Blue eyes haunting him throughout the night.   
~  
The next day, Louis wakes up feeling the most refreshed he’s felt in a while. He walks into the law firm with a skip in his step, smiling and waving to those as he passes them. He enters his office, mind clear, he’s ready to get back to work.  
A knock on his door makes Louis snap his head up and sees Jake, Carrie and Sarah. He smiles at them, waving them in.   
“What’s up guys?” he says, filing the papers on his desk.   
“We just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Carrie smiles. Jake and Sarah nod.  
“I’m doing much better, thank you for checking on me” Louis smiles back, still organizing.   
“We also thought we could help you clean your office” Jake suggests.  
Louis’ smile grows bigger. “Yeah that would be great!” he gestures around the room, “Dig in.” They nod and begin stacking piles, and organizing files. They chat aimlessly, talking about the latest celebrity gossip and upcoming events on the weekend.   
With a team of four, they tidy up the room just before noon, office looking brand new.   
“Nice job guys,” Louis thanks, “I would not have finished this fast without you all.”  
The other three preen under his praise and gather into a group hug. Louis feels so grateful to have a team of kindhearted people. They would do anything for each other. They are very close and Louis appreciates the bond they have.   
Louis shoos them out of his office when they keep asking if he needs anything else. Now alone, Louis goes back to his now spotless desk and opens his laptop.   
The work day goes by pretty quickly after that, a team meeting with his supervisor and a one to one with Zayn, Louis finds himself getting ready to leave. He packs up his things in his briefcase and walks to his car. He decides to treat himself to the new restaurant down the block from his apartment for dinner. The cuisine is Thai and the omega is craving something tangy and savory.   
Louis walks into the restaurant and finds it quaint and calming. He sits down at one of the tables and looks through the menu.   
Once he finds what he likes, he tells the waiter his order and sits back. He observes the decor and the few people in here. He’s lost in his thoughts when someone walks through the door.   
The alpha looks as if he just got done work, adorned in a dark green suit, black trench coat over and gray fedora set on his curls.   
They make eye contact and the alpha stands in front of the door looking frozen. Louis waves awkwardly.   
Harry waves back at the same time the host tells him to take a seat wherever he would like. Harry makes his way over to Louis, taking his fedora off his head, shaking his curls.   
God, he looks like a walking dream, Louis whines internally.   
Harry stops at Louis’ table and points to the seat across from him  
“Is this seat taken?”  
“No! Nope. You can-You-yeah sit!” Louis mentally slaps himself for stuttering so much. It’s hard to act normal in the presence of a powerful alpha, not to mention a beautiful one.   
Harry takes his coat off and slides into the seat, looking at the omega.   
They sit in awkward silence. Louis bits his lip, thinking of what to say to make this any less awkward, the alpha just stares at the omega.   
“I-”  
“So-”  
“Pad Thai with shrimp!” the waiter says excitedly, putting the dish in front of the omega, interrupting the two awkward men.   
“Thank you,” Louis says quietly, face going red.   
He picks up his chopsticks, picking at the food, unable to meet Harry’s heavy stare. Harry orders his dish and the waiter leaves again.   
Harry clears his throat and Louis shifts in his seat.   
“So, how’s the food here?” Harry asks, leaning on the table.  
“It’s my first time here,” Louis swallows, “Tastes good so far.”  
Harry hums, eyes glued to the table. He looks up suddenly and makes eye contact with Louis again. Louis’ face betrays him, flushing. He looks down at his food, wishing he was anywhere else.   
The two men sit in awkward silence again, Harry’s food is brought to him and he digs in eagerly, having something to do with his hands.   
Louis watches the alpha eat, observing the way he sticks out his tongue obscenely. He slurps his noodles around those full, pink lips, licking the grease away shortly after. If this is the way the alpha eats food, Louis could not imagine the way he eats ass, Louis thinks, eyes glued to his mouth. Harry continues to eat not so innocently and Louis begins to wonder if he’s doing it on purpose or it’s the way he actually eats. Louis’ thoughts turn from horny to fond and he bites back a smile and giggle.   
Harry must have a sixth sense because he looks at Louis, slurping a noodle into his mouth and asks “What?”  
Louis shakes his head, giggles escaping without caution. He slaps a hand over his mouth and stares at the alpha in fear.   
Harry’s expression changes from confused to teasing within seconds.   
“What are you laughing at omega?” Louis continues to hold back his giggles. “Are you laughing at me?” he teases.  
Louis is laughing, giggles uncontrollably, he can’t stop them at this point. A few people from the other tables glance over at the two. Harry is looking at Louis with fondness written all over his face. Louis takes a deep breath, fanning his hands at his hot face, tears running down his face.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t-,” a giggle, “I don’t know what came over me,” another giggle comes from Louis and Harry chuckles at the state the omega is in.   
“It’s okay. I guess I am pretty funny looking, huh?” Harry teases.   
“No! I swear I wasn’t. You’re not funny looking, quite the opposite,” Louis assures, then realizes what he just said and flushes again, stuttering, “I mean uh-”.  
Harry is watching the flustered omega, smile wide, utterly endeared. Louis gives up and slumps back into the seat, looking anywhere but the alpha.   
The alpha chuckles again, voice deep, “You’re something else, Louis Tomlinson.”  
He leans his elbows on the table, setting his chin on his fists, eyes shining.   
Louis sweats under the gaze, “Well, that’s me, something else!” He laughs breathily, picking at his food.   
Harry hums and picks up his chopsticks, “So, tell me about your day.”  
Conversation was easy after that, they talked about their day, what was going on for the weekend, and other nonsense. They also got to know each other, Harry asking about his career and vice versa. They discovered that they lived close to each other and that they both hated the same reality television show. Louis found out that Harry loved cats, The Beatles and his nephew, Connor more than anything in the world. Louis noticed how Harry laughed, nose scrunching up adorably. Harry asked Louis about his childhood and discovered his love for his hometown, his family and theatre. Harry admired Louis’ way of talking, listening to the things he’s passionate about. The conversation flowed, something both men have never experienced with anyone else before.   
The two men steered clear of the obvious elephant in the room. The topic of Hyde Park was not something they wanted to bring up, afraid they would turn the other away. They were genuinely enjoying each other’s company and did not want to ruin it.   
They laughed some more and when Louis checked his watch he hated the next words that came out of his mouth, saying he needed to get going. The alpha seemed upset about it as well but he schooled his facial features better than Louis. They collected their belongings after they paid and walked outside. They both drove here so they walked to their parked cars.   
Harry insisted on walking him to his car and Louis bit back his smile.   
Once they reached Louis’ gray Honda Civic, the two men stood facing each other, looking at their feet bashfully.   
“Thanks for sitting with me,” is what Louis came up with, feeling lame for saying it.   
“Thanks for letting me sit with you,” Harry responds, a small smile in place, eyes teasing.   
Louis huffs, rolls his eyes. Harry chuckles. Both still stood unwanting to part ways.   
“Well, I should get going, it’s late and I have an early morning,” Louis says, hands in his coat pockets.   
“Yeah me too. I had a fun night, Louis,” Harry eyes lowering.   
Louis squirms under his heavy gaze, feeling warm. “I did too.”  
The alpha grunts approvingly, dark eyes on the omega.  
“Have a good rest of your night, Harry,” Louis tells the alpha, blinking softly up at him.   
“You too,” he watches Louis get into his car, “Drive safe, omega.”  
Louis thanks him and closes his car door. He turns on the engine and drives away slowly, waving to the alpha still standing. Harry’s eyes follow the car, feeling somewhat lost now that the omega has left. Harry shakes his head, snapping out of his trance-like haze and heads to his car, feeling content that he ran into the omega this evening. He gets into his Bentley, revving the engine and drives into the night, destination homebound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I am so sorry you guys!  
> These past couple of weeks have been so crazy, my schooling went online and my job shut down because of the coronavirus, but all is well. I managed to finish this chapter. I hope everyone is safe during this time, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need someone to talk to or need support!  
> OK this chapter is kinda a filler but there is a to be continued sign at the end! Ooo! I like where this story is going, not a lot of Louis and Harry action in this chappie but don't worry I have much planned for our boys.   
> As always please leave kudos, comments, and feedback about this chapter!  
> The song for this chapter is Feeling Lonely by boy pablo! Enjoy!  
> This chapter is completely unbeta'd and unedited.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS.

The week goes by uneventfully for Louis. The leaves have fallen from their branches, leaving them bare and dull. The air became colder overnight, bringing a chill throughout the day and strong gusts of wind. The sun stays hidden behind the clouds most days, occasionally peeking out from behind but mostly not seen, giving the city of London a gray atmosphere.   
Freeman Law Firm was quiet during the week. The environmental team works on the cases at hand, helping their teammates and representing their clients in court. The most eventful thing in Louis’ week was when he volunteered to take on a case Sarah was having trouble with. She was extremely grateful because she is still new and learning and felt that she could not take on another case when she had 5 others on her plate. Louis assured her it was no problem and was more than happy to take on one more case, he needed to get his mind off a certain alpha anyways.  
Louis sits at his desk, papers scattered across the dark wood and stares at the words that mesh into one big blob. He shakes his head, bringing his hands up to rub at his tired eyes.   
There had been no word or updates on what RTG was up to. Louis and Zayn and the rest of the team were keeping an eye on city hall and RTG since the meeting, waiting for the next move. The quiet was making him anxious. It was a steady reminder in the back of Louis’ head as he gets lost in his workload once again.

~  
Harry was lounging at his desk, eyes glued to his computer screen, when there was a knock on the door.   
He snaps his head up and booms out a “Come in.” Closing out of the tab that was on his computer. No, he was definitely not looking up a certain omega with blue eyes and dazzling wit. He has more control than that. Not.   
Ronnie strides in like he owns the place, which he kinda does, but nevermind, and snags his Ray Bans off his face, deep frown on his face. The rest of his posse fill Harry’s office.  
Harry stands up quickly, straightening out his pants and takes a deep breath.   
Harry clears his throat, “Ronnie, I wasn’t expecting you. What do-.”  
“We need to talk,” the alpha interrupts, stern look still on his tan face.   
“Ok, take a seat,” Harry gestures to the seats in front of his desk. Ronnie swiftly sits, the rest of his posse standing with arms crossed, eyes hidden behind sunglasses.   
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Harry questions, trying to keep his cool.   
“I’ll cut right to the chase because I have to catch my private jet in an hour, I need to know the progress on the construction at Hyde Park,” he asks.  
Harry’s stomach sinks even though he knew this would be brought up.   
“We are waiting on the order from city hall to start construction, sir,” Harry reconciles.   
“Why are we still waiting? This is ridiculous!,” Ronnie raises his voice.  
Harry’s eyes bug out, trying to remain calm, “Sir, I’m sure it won’t be much longer-”   
“You need to go down there and ask what’s taking so long. C’mon, Harry, do I have to do everything for you?” Ronnie yells, sitting forward, eyes seething. Harry’s chest tightens with annoyance and he clenches his fists to stop himself from reacting.   
“No, ok, I will go down there today and see what the progress is so far,” Harry reasons through clenched teeth.   
Ronnie seems to calm down at that, sitting back, rubbing his wrinkly forehead. “Good. See that’s what I like about you, you get shit done,” his gray eyes steel at the alpha, “We have to get construction starting now before winter or else we will be behind schedule.”  
Harry nods, not sure what else to say.   
Ronnie sighs and stands up, slapping his sunglasses back on his face and pulls at his suit.   
“That’s all I’m here for. I trust you will have this done by today?” the alpha levels.  
Harry stares up, keeping his voice even. “Yes, sir.”  
Ronnie grunts and turns around walking out of Harry’s office, the rest of his annoying posse following like the sheep they are.   
Once the door closes, Harry slams his head on his desk and groans loudly.   
Why me?, Harry thinks, hoping when he goes to the courthouse, everything goes smoothly.  
~  
It doesn’t go smoothly. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. When the alpha heads inside the courthouse, he fights his way through the crowd of people heading the opposite direction of him. The hall is loud, filled with voices and smells thick of books and lemon cleaner.   
He asks the receptionist for directions to the judge handling the order and is told to wait until his name is called.   
He sits on the folding chair, butt already sore from the metal. He looks around the massive hall and checks out the crowd of people exiting one of the doors.   
His eyes follow the line and green eyes catching on one familiar looking omega.   
Zayn catches his eye and immediately stiffens. Harry can see his posture tighten and hands clench the briefcase and papers in his tan hands.   
Harry lifts his hand to give a small wave, receiving a head nod in return. The omega’s dark eyes are still stuck on the alpha and Harry shifts under the gaze, feeling uncomfortable. Harry clears his throat and that seems to snap the omega out of it and he quickly walks down the hall away from the alpha.   
That was strange, Harry thinks. He guesses the omega probably doesn’t like him since he is trying to construct on the land they are trying to save. He can’t help the situation though, he has no choice but to follow his boss’s orders. It’s a bad situation and Harry is sure Zayn would probably like him if he wasn’t who he was.   
Harry sighs, there’s no point dwelling on it. He hears his name being called and stands up and walks over to the receptionist, who gives him directions to the office of the judge.   
He walks down the hall and ends up in front of this dark wooden door. He raises his knuckles and knocks on the door. He hears a voice yell for him to enter and opens the door.   
Sitting behind the huge, dark desk is a dark skinned alpha. He’s not wearing his robe, however in a maroon suit, hugging tight around his big belly. His mustache is thick and his bald head shines, reflecting the lights above. He closes the folder that was open on his clean desk and looks up. His smile is kind.  
“Hello there, son,” He greets, gestures at the chair, “Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.”  
Harry sits, breathing in his soothing scent, a pleasing sandalwood.   
“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, your honor,” Harry smiles.  
The alpha chuckles deeply, waving at Harry, “It’s no trouble at all and please, call me Alan.”  
Harry smiles again, “Right, thank you Alan.”  
Alan nods, “Well, what can I help you with?”  
“I am here to inquire about the progress of the order we issued to construct in Hyde Park.”  
“Oh yes, I can look into that for you.”  
Alan opens one of the drawers in his desk and looks through the files. While he’s doing that, Harry looks around the office. The ceilings are tall and there are bookshelves lining the wall opposite of the alpha. His eyes catch on the picture frame of what looks like Alan with his family. Harry smiles to himself when he sees the bright grins.   
“Ah! Here we are,” Alan starts, eyes flickering over the papers in his hands. “Let’s see, RTG is requesting to build a hotel on sight at Hyde Park.”  
“Correct,” Harry says.  
“Alright, well it seems there is a issue with that request Mr. Styles.”  
Harry’s brows furrow, “What do you mean?”  
“Well, it seems the request is in a stand still because there is a third party involved,” Alan brings his big brown eyes up at the alpha who is still confused.  
“Erm, who is the third party?” Harry asks even though he has a feeling who it is.  
“Freeman Law Firm has requested to interfere with the construction of the hotel.” Bingo. There it is. Harry’s world is once again turned upside down.   
“So, what does that mean? I’m sorry but I am still confused as to what is happening. Are we not allowed to begin construction?” Harry asks bewildered.  
“Afraid not, son. Once a third party interferes, we must fulfill the request to interfere and take it to the next course of action. In other words, settle it in court,” Alan deadpans.   
“Wait a minute. We have to go to court?! Is RTG being sued?” Harry questions, feeling his stomach sink for the second time that day.   
“Not technically you aren’t. Freeman wants to take it to civil’s court, but it could go to the next level if they feel it’s necessary.”  
Harry sinks back into the cushion, thoughts rushing through his mind. They are going to court. Against Freeman Law Firm. Ronnie is so going to kill him.   
Harry thanks Alan for his time and exits the courthouse feeling dejected, head laying low. How the hell is he going to tell Ronnie what happened? The alpha could kill a man with one look! Harry hates himself for feeling so inferior of this situation, he needs to bounce back quickly. Harry checks his watch for the time and runs towards his Bentley, going to find the person responsible for getting him in this mess.  
~  
Louis and Carrie are laughing at a story Jake is telling them when they hear chaos coming from the hallway. They stop what they’re doing and check out what the commotion is. There is a man crouching on the floor, collecting papers scattered across the marble, hastily handing them to a frazzles beta woman.   
The alpha stands straight, adjusting his curly hair when he finds the person he is looking for.   
“YOU!” Harry shouts, pointing his finger, eyes wild.   
“Me?” Louis says, feeling confused at what is happening.   
“Yes you! You need to fix this, now!” the alpha yells, striding his long legs towards the omega.   
Jake and Sarah instinctively hold their arms out to shield Louis. Louis pushes away their arms softly, shaking his head at their confused faces.   
“It’s ok guys, we can talk in my office,” Louis suggests, eyes wide at the alpha who looks like he’s ready to explode.   
They nod and walk away, eyes still on the alpha. Louis gestures Harry to his office, the alpha trialing right behind. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again! Wow. I cannot express my gratitude enough for you guys. Thank you for the love and feedback, I truly appreciate it and it makes my day to know you guys love this story as much as I do! Not to spoil anything but this chappie gets STEAMY. Very hot and sweaty let's get it onnnn.   
> Ok anyways! I can see this story being a few more chapters longer so that means it's almost to an end :( But don't frown for long because I already have lots of ideas for my next story!  
> With the events happening around the world, it has given me the opportunity to have more time to write so we should be finishing up this up fairly soon, so keep an eye out for updates and please be safe and stay home! (if you can) and wash your hands!  
> Song for this chappie is In Your Eyes by The Weeknd. I feel that it is perfect for what happens, oh I can't wait for you guys to read it!  
> This chapter is completely unedited and unbeta'd. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS!

Louis closes the door and pulls down the blinds to avoid any person from peeking inside.   
Harry is still fuming, energy radiating off his body, and he is pacing back and forth in the omega’s office. His breathing is heavy, nostrils flaring every time he takes a deep breath, long fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His hair is extremely curly today, must be from the humidity and his suit, a dark gray, hugs his biceps. He takes long strides and sweat glistens lightly on the high peak of his forehead. He looks good enough to eat. Louis licks his lips, then remembers why the alpha is even here in the first place and gets rid of the not so PG-13 thoughts in his head.   
“Um,” Louis begins, “What brings you down here?”  
Harry stops pacing and takes his hand away from his face, connecting his eyes with the omega and Louis freezes. Harry’s eyes are burning bright green with something fierce behind them. It leaves Louis frozen in place, unable to look away from the alpha’s intense stare.   
Harry comes to stand right in front of Louis, height difference very obvious and Louis has to raise his head up to meet the alpha’s eyes. Louis squirms under the intense gaze and breathes in the rich scent of the alpha, feeling overwhelmed and suppresses a whimper. How can he not? In the presence of such a powerful alpha, it’s hard for Louis to even keep his slick under control. Louis bites his bottom lip, not daring to say a word.   
Harry inhales the sweet, sweet scent of the omega and closes his eyes. Being this close to the omega who has taken the space of his mind for the past couple weeks has his control slipping away by the seconds. He clenches his fists when he looks into the omega’s deep blue eyes, admiring the long eyelashes that fan over his pink cheeks. The small freckles over his nose and his rose petal lips. God, Harry can’t do it anymore.   
Harry clasps his hands over Louis’ cheeks, closes his eyes and connects their lips hard in a fiery passion.   
Louis gasps, cheeks burning bright, eyes wide like saucers. His arms lay limp by his side, whole body stuck. He doesn’t even realize he is kissing back when the alpha makes a small grunt. Louis turns into goop, falling weak in Harry’s arms and brings his small hands up to fist the alpha’s curly locks. Harry must like it because he groans loudly, making Louis whimper. The alpha;s scent grows thicker along with the omega’s, filling the room quickly of their scents combined making Louis hopelessly turned on. Slick begins to slip from the omega’s asshole and the alpha must smell it because he then swiftly picks up Louis, grasping him from his thick thighs and carries him over to Louis’ desk, lips still connected.   
He sets the omega on the desk roughly but does not let up his tight grip, tongue licking feverishly into Louis’ mouth, making the omega submit and let Harry take control.   
Louis rests his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, letting Harry’s big hands roam his curvy body. The alpha begins to mouth at the omega’s neck when a knock comes from the door.   
The two shoot apart from each other. Louis braces himself on the desk and Harry springs away, catching himself on one of the chairs. Both eyes are wild and lips shining with saliva. They are staring from the door back to each other, unsure what to do next. Harry fish mouths then rushes to signal Louis to answer the door when the knock comes again. Louis knows he probably looks as turned on and disheveled as the alpha so he calls out instead.   
“Yes?” his voice coming out weakly.  
“Just wanted to make sure everything is okay, we heard a pretty big bang,” Jake says, voice concerned.   
“Should we come in?” ask Sarah.   
The door knob begins to turn before Louis shouts, “No! We are ok, everything is ok. I...uh..knocked over one of my paper stacks by accident! Don’t come in!”  
Harry clenches his eyes at Louis’ poor attempt to wean them away while Louis feels like his heart might explode from his chest.   
It is silent for a moment, both of them not daring to move an inch from where they are until Jake’s voice breaks the silence.   
“Ok Lou, let us know if you need anything.”  
Footsteps shuffle away, fading into the quiet again. Louis’ body relaxes and he drops his head back in between his shoulders and breathes out a huge sigh of relief. He brings his head back up when he hears a small chuckle.   
Harry is still leaning on the chair, an amused look on his face.   
Louis quirks his eyebrow at the alpha, wondering what’s so humorous. They almost got caught!  
“Oh you think this is funny? We almost got caught, Harry!” Louis exasperates.  
The alpha shakes his head, smirk still in place.   
“Ugh!” Louis exclaims, rubbing his face trying to hide his growing grin. He hides his face for a couple seconds then rests his head in his hands, looking at Harry once more. Harry’s already looking at him with a glint in his eyes  
“What?” Louis questions, butterflies fluttering in his tummy under the intense gaze of the alpha.   
“I forgot why I came down here in the first place,” Harry says, grin growing bigger before the two boys erupt in laughter. They clutch their stomachs, smile wide and giggle for what feels like hours.   
They catch their breath, distance between them much closer now and Louis stares up at Harry, cheeks glowing a soft red. Harry’s breath catches in his throat looking at the stunning omega. He suddenly feels bold enough to ask: “What are you doing tonight?”  
Harry’s eyes bug from his head when he realizes what he said and begins to apologize when Louis’ eyes crinkle cutely.  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
Harry breathes out a sigh, smile coming back and nods, already planning the night ahead of them.  
~  
Louis throws his head back into the soft pillows, mouth open in ecstasy. He tightens his grip, nails digging into the muscly back hovering over him, taking him apart with each thrust. He’s leaking all over his lavender sheets, slick covering the back of his thighs and ass. His whole body shivers, feeling fuller than he has in a long time. One particular thrust pushes him up the bed towards his head board. He flings an arm up over his head bracing himself as the alpha over him continues to pound into him. Louis whimpers and opens his eyes, catching on his fairy lights glowing innocently over the not so innocent act happening below.   
Harry’s body is covered in sweat, pooling over his top lip and curls sticking to his forehead. His thighs and back are aching nicely but nothing feels as nice as the sweet, wet omega below him. His inner alpha is pleased that the omega is laid under him, open and willing to take his large cock, hips meeting his thrusts perfectly. Harry clenches his teeth and eyes when Louis clenches down on his cock and falls forward, burying his face in his neck. He growls deeply, inhaling his sweet scent, licking the sweat dripping down. He feels those nails dig deeper into his back, sure to leave marks as a reminder the next day. This spurs the alpha to thrust faster, harder, sending the omega into a whimpering mess, slick covering the tops of his thighs.   
Harry feels his knot begging to pop and grunts out a warning, but feels the omega’s legs tighten around his waist, telling him to stay inside. That sends the alpha over the edge, slamming his knot inside the omega’s hole, groaning loudly. Louis comes, shooting onto his tummy, whole body shaking with pleasure.   
The air smells like sweat, sex, and the scents of the two combined and Louis’ inner omega preens at the feeling of an alpha taking care of him. Harry is still on top of Louis, bodies sticking together from the sweat and cum but neither of them move, just laying there breathing in each other as Harry’s knot goes down.   
They lay in comfortable silence, bodies spent from the sex. They take turns occasionally licking each other's necks, hands rubbing up and down their bodies.   
When his knot is finally back to normal, Harry carefully removes his cock from Louis’ hole and the condom. He gets up to grab a flannel to clean them. He gently rubs the warm cloth on Louis’ tummy and hole, wiping away the slick and cum that has dried onto his skin. Harry wipes himself down quickly then jumping back onto the bed, facing the omega.  
He observes the content look on his face, his inner alpha patting himself on the back for making his omega so happy. Wait, NOT his omega. C’mon Harry snap out of it. He pulls himself from his thought and continues his observation of the perfect omega next to him, in his naked glory, smelling of Harry.  
Louis turns his head to gaze softly back at the alpha, mirroring his soft smile. He brings his hand up to brush away the stray curl on his forehead. Harry quickly kisses the inside of his wrist, leaving his nose there to breath his skin.   
Louis bites back a smile and lays his body on his side to face Harry completely. Harry notices the movement and his eyes fall onto the delicious curves, thick thighs and pink cock that lay in front of him. He feels blood rush to his cock again.   
“Careful, omega, you are making me want to go another round,” Harry says breathily, licking his lips.   
Louis stretches, knowing exactly what he’s doing, feeling pleased to have such an effect on this alpha. He crawls his body over Harry’s, giving a light touch to his cock, receiving a groan in return and swings his hips over to the leftovers from their dinner at an Italian restaurant on the floor. They were dropped to the floor in a hasty rush as the two could not bear another second of not having their hands on each other.   
“Sorry alpha, but I’ve worked up quite the appetite from our activities,” he reaches into the box pulling a noodle into his mouth, slurping loudly and failing at being seductive, “Time for a snack.”  
Harry lays on the bed hopelessly endeared by Louis. He takes in the sight of the omega, wiggling his eyebrows and shaking the food at the alpha. He wills his cock to go down, though they can both see he’s very much turned on and gives in.   
They sit on Louis’ bed, eating the rest of their leftovers, naked and laughing at everything and nothing. Once the takeout boxes are empty and their stomachs are full, they lay on the bed staring at the fairy lights, talking about their dreams and fears. And well into the night they return into each other's arms, getting to know each other on a deeper level, ruining the sheets once again as the moon shines brightly through the window, stars winking at the lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I am back again. Wow did you guys love the last chapter?! I had a feeling ;)  
> I love the feedback I received, you guys are phenomenal. Truly from the bottom of my heart-THANK YOU!  
> Alrighty, this chapter is kinda a filler with larry fluff and zouis bromance time, but the ball will get rolling quickly, just you wait.  
> Louis spirals a little at the end of the chapter, it's nothing major but if anxiety triggers you, this is your warning, but I promise you it is not something big.   
> The song of the chapter is Ladders by Mac Miller, great song-thought it was nice for this chappie.   
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, and feedback about the chapter!  
> This chapter is completely unedited and unbeta'd! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS.

From that day on, Louis and Harry would meet for dinner after work or on a lunch break during the day to grab food at the local cafe.   
There are some nights, late after they have filled their bellies full of good food where they find it hard to say goodnight, rather following each other into their beds at their respective apartments. And if they leave extra early the next morning to get ready for work the next day, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, then who is to ask questions?   
They don’t tell their friends where they are going, or that the two have been sneaking around. Well, they wouldn’t call it “sneaking around”, they just prefer not to simply tell anyone this is happening under their noses. It’s easy and fun, both boys not seeing the issue of informing their friends and coworkers of the affair. But, when Liam and Sophia ask him to come over for Taco Tuesday at their place, Harry complains about creating a mock-up blueprint for the next construction site. And when Zayn and the rest of the environmental law team beg Louis to join him for happy hour and trivia at Don’s, he says the workload for his cases are too important and he has to meet with a client. The puppy eyes they get in return are hard to receive, but they are easy to forget later in the night when the alpha and omega are intertwined tightly beneath the sheets, panting with exhaustion.  
They don’t see each other every day, don’t get them wrong. They have lives and duties to attend to, so it’s unrealistic for them to see each other every day unless they lived together WHICH is not happening and the fact that they both already have toothbrushes at their apartments does not mean anything.   
They cover their track pretty well. When Zayn or Carrie raise an eyebrow at Louis’ excuses, he brushes them off as he is busy at the moment and promises to make it up to them soon. Or when Liam becomes impatient that he hasn’t seen his best friend in a while, Harry assures him that once they get construction going, things will go back to normal. But, will they?   
Louis is not quite sure. Neither is Harry. They are quite wrapped up in each other now, with a routine and comfortable around one another to the point where they wonder if they should bring up the R word. You know, Relationship. Harry wouldn’t call it that, but who knows what it is. It’s nothing. It just kind of happened. It can seem big and scary, especially in the position both of them are in now. They are a part of a major case, Freeman Law Firm is suing RTG Construction Company. They are going head to head against each other representing their companies in court in about a month and the two leaders in this showdown are fucking?!  
Yeah, seems ideal, Harry thinks as he rests his head against the tile. The hot water streams down the muscles on his back, scalding his pale skin and sighs. The tile feels cool on his forehead, body feeling suddenly too warm from the thoughts running in his head. He runs his hands through his wet hair, untangling the tiny knots and turns off the water.   
He steps out, dries his moist skin and stares at himself in the mirror. He studies the tattoos on his torso, the black ink contrasting against his pale complexion. The stubble on his chin and cheeks casts a shadow on his face, he rubs a hand over the prickly hair, contemplating shaving.   
Suddenly the bathroom door opens, shifting the steam in the air, and a sleepy person is standing next to him.   
Harry is still wearing his towel, wrapped around his narrow hips just above the dark hair of his groin. Louis is adorned in his pink nightgown as he brushes his teeth quickly, foam forming around his pink lips. He spits and washes his face. He pulls out his shaving kit and gets to work rubbing shaving lotion on his cheeks. Harry is just watching the omega, gaze transfixed on the routine, his gentle strokes down his tan cheeks, above his upper lip, and the underside of his chin.   
A giggle wakes him from his deep stare, taking in the giggly, smiling omega, face now clean from his shaving cream. He chuckles too, finding his laughter infectious.   
“Sorry, Lou.”  
“You’re fine, you had your creepy frog stare again.” The giggles get louder.  
“I do not have a creepy frog stare,” the alpha scoffs, “You are ridiculous.”  
“I’m ridiculous?! At least I don’t have a frog face.”  
Harry raises an eyebrow, “Yeah well at least I’m not a hedgehog.”  
Louis gasps, humor and betrayal on his face.   
“You said you would never bring that up again!”  
Harry shrugs, smirk evident on his handsome face as he strips his towel, grabbing his work clothes.   
“I never said anything, omega.”  
The look on Louis’ face is priceless, and Harry is about to apologize when the omega lounges onto the alpha in a fiery force, tackling him onto Harry’s bed.   
Harry groans from the sudden weight and struggles to grab Louis’ hands.   
“Louis, calm down I didn’t mean-”  
He is cut off when the omega runs his fingers down his sides, full on tickling the alpha. Louis is sat on the naked alpha’s lap, devilish-look on his face for having the upperhand. Harry screeches ever so manly, and squirms, trying to get away from the omega’s fast fingers.   
“Lou! Stop! Please, I’m-I’m sorry!” Harry grunts between laughter.  
Louis doesn’t answer, grinning widely. His bum is pressed tightly on Harry’s cock and the pressure is absolutely delightful, but he can’t focus on that for too long. He needs to stop the omega from his attack on his sides. He quickly brings his legs up and squeezes them on the omega’s torso and flips them so Harry is on top.   
Louis yelps, smile falling off his face, mouth an O shape staring up at the alpha. Harry swiftly pins Louis’ wrists to the bed, body in between his legs. The two are panting heavily, chest falling and rising rapidly, hearts beating as the room falls quiet. Eyes are locked and heavy, waiting for the other to make the next move.   
The silence continues, birds chirping loudly, sun rising over the city buildings, streets beginning to bustle, filling with people traveling to work.   
“Harry-NO!”  
Louis is cut off by the vicious attack on his sides by the alpha looming over his small body. Louis continues his screams, laughter from both partners. Harry’s work clothes have fallen off the bed, laying on the floor waiting to be ruined. The giggles continue as Harry demands Louis to say sorry. There are sweet tear marks on the omega’s cheeks, and Harry’s smile is hurting his face. The two fall into each other, feeling exhausted from the laughter.They lay there longer, just breathing in each other, smiling content, not wanting to get up for work. And if Louis is late picking up the coffee and doughnuts for his meetings with his clients, nobody notices. And if Harry’s slacks and white button up are wrinkled, nobody says anything.   
The blush on Louis’ cheeks when Zayn brings it up later after the meeting, means nothing. The not so secret smile on Harry’s face that isn’t ignored by Liam that night at the pub. It’s not anything. It’s nothing.   
~  
Zayn and Louis are sitting on the couch at Louis’ apartment one night during the weekend, boxes of takeout empty on the coffee table, limbs sprawled on the cushions. Legally Blonde is playing on the TV, bellies full of Pad Thai, tired from an afternoon of playing footie. El Woods is about to direct her argument to the jury when Zayn brings it up.  
“Has there been an alpha here recently?”  
Louis snaps his head to the omega sitting opposite him, eyes wide. He freezes then regains his cool, “No? What makes you think that?”  
Zayn doesn’t look convinced.   
“Thought I picked up a scent while in the shower.”  
“Sorry mate, there hasn’t been one. Maybe you need to get the ol’ sniffer checked out,” Louis jokes.  
Zayn smiles, but it does not reach his eyes and he watches Louis fidget.   
“Yeah, maybe.”  
He turns his head back to the film, leaving Louis relieved the omega did not question him further. Before Zayn came over, Louis did a thorough, well he thought he did, sweep throughout his apartment, scenting any areas that smelled profoundly of alpha, specifically of Harry. Louis doesn’t think Zayn would remember the alpha’s specific smell, but there was no doubt it smelled like alpha. Apparently, Zayn picked up a whiff of Harry while showering, which made sense since the alpha does shower at Louis’ often.   
It was a close one, but Louis can’t help but wonder why it had to be so secretive. Zayn doesn’t know about him and the alpha. A part of Louis wished he did though. Like if Harry was his alpha, Zayn wouldn’t think to ask why it smelled like an alpha. It should not have to be like this. It should be easy, but it’s not. Louis likes simple. The situation he’s got himself in, sadly is not. There have been times where Louis has wanted to tell Zayn, his trusty friend and partner in crime. But, something stops the omega. Maybe it’s the look of his friends' faces, imagining what it would be like if Zayn and the others found out about their lil affair. He doesn’t want to think about the looks of betrayal, anger, or worse, disappointment. He would have to beg for forgiveness and apologize for dancing with the devil.   
Maybe things wouldn’t change. If Freeman Law Firm wins the case, then RTG backs off and the alpha and him could be together, all messy drama away finally. But, life isn’t a fantasy. RTG won’t back down and the case will be a tough one to win. Louis has faith in his team, but he wonders what will happen after everything is done. What will happen if Louis fails his team and RTG wins. He feels his chest get tight. Will Harry turn him away? Or will he continue messing around with Louis? His breathing is becoming labored and he hides it in his hoodie so Zayn doesn’t notice. He closes his eyes, controlling his breathing back to normal.   
It’s too many ladders to climb, too many questions left unanswered and Louis doesn’t know, and now his head hurts. He rubs his temples and turns his attention back to the TV, willing his anxiety and headache away. He hopes these thoughts won’t come back to haunt him later in the night and sinks back into the cushion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Another chappie!!! Hope everyone is staying safe during this time and staying positive as well.   
> Chapter seven wow who would've thought? Not me! Things are starting to happen, we have Harry being a hopeless romantic, and Zayn and Carrie being overprotective parents! hehe so cute, oh and good ol' Niall with some good advice :) We also have a slight surprise at the end oooo! I hope everyone enjoys this chappie and as always please leave kudos, comments and feedback!   
> This chapter is completely unedited and unbeta'd!  
> The song is Take Yourself Home by Troye Sivan, amazing song. 
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS.

“And then we will tell them our side of the case, raise awareness to the jury about-Harry are you even listening to me?!”  
Harry startles from the intense zoning out he was doing, turning his gaze back to the alpha.   
“Sorry sir, I spaced out for a second,” he smiles sheepishly.   
Ronnie doesn’t look pleased, arms crossed as he taps his foot impatiently. The vein on the side of his forehead is bulging the same intensity it was since he first arrived, He came storming into Harry’s office, wanting to work on the plea for the case that was coming up soon. Only a week away until the court date and Harry was feeling the pressure. Clearly, he’s not the only one though.  
“Please pay attention, this is important,” Ronnie barks, “We need to convince the jury the importance of this hotel otherwise we lose a lot. I mean, millions Harry! Millions!”  
Harry bites his tongue from saying something that might get him fired. Like Ronnie needs more money. He could shake his jacket and a quarter of a million might fall out. Harry schools his face into something neutral before nodding and goes over the list of details their lawyer needs before the court date.  
About an hour and a headache later, Ronnie goes to fetch his lunch while Harry pulls out his phone. He frowns when he sees a message is still left on delivered. The message was from two days ago and he’s not sure what he did to deserve this.   
He saw Louis during the weekend, they had seen a movie, gotten dinner at fancy Italian restaurant and went back to the omega’s place to have sex and Harry ended up spending the night as well. That was Sunday. It’s now Tuesday.   
He locks his phone, tossing it on his desk and crosses his hands behind his head. Sunday had been fun, at least Harry thought so. Louis had shown no signs of distance until right now. Harry can’t help but feel like he did something wrong, his inner alpha mad at himself for pushing a possible mate away.   
He picks up his phone again and presses Louis’ name on the screen, dialing his number. It rings, eventually hitting his voicemail and Harry is becoming frustrated. He wants to make it right again. Maybe the omega is tied up in his work, the court date is a week away and Harry is sure Louis and his team are preparing for it. But, is it that hard to send a text back? He should answer Harry’s calls.   
Harry stops his thoughts, pushing away the possessiveness he feels in his chest. Louis is not his. Even though his inner alpha has claimed the omega as his, that doesn’t mean Louis is actually his omega. It would make things a hell of a lot easier though. He thinks that once this whole mess is over, Louis could be his omega and he could be his alpha and everything would fall into place. They are halfway there, and Harry doesn’t want to bring up any more stress about the idea of courting to the omega when he has a lot on his plate right now and doesn’t know if Louis feels the same way.   
Harry never thought he would meet someone who makes him feel this way. With Louis, everything comes easy, the sun shines brighter, the air feels lighter, and the flowers bloom bigger. He feels something with Louis. His mood lifts when he receives a text from him, a message about his day or a funny meme. The butterflies that flutter in his tummy when the omega laughs at his jokes. The warmth that blossoms in his chest when he holds Louis tight in his arms at night, watching him sleep peacefully on his chest. The world just seems better, clearer. Harry never thought it would happen, he feels incredibly lucky to even be in the presence of such a strong omega.   
Harry couldn’t stop himself one night, feeling hopeless at his current situation with the omega and called his good, Irish friend, Niall.   
Niall answered with his infectious laugh, happy to have Harry call him. They caught up with each other, Niall filled him in his progress in LA, feeling accomplished with his work. He talks about coming home soon, but feels he will stay in California for a while longer. Harry eventually builds the courage to ask for advice about his Louis situation.  
Niall listens patiently to the slightly desperate alpha, and offers his neutral advice to him. Harry tells the beta about his and Louis’ relationship and how he feels about the omega. He tells Harry to go for it if it feels right.   
“The connection you feel for a person is rare, chase after it before it’s too late,” Niall says and his statement has stuck with Harry since that phone call. He feels a sense of clarity, can see the bigger picture with the omega and wants it. He wants Louis.  
~  
Louis wants to go home.   
It’s been absolute hell at the law firm lately, due dates left and right, paper stacks growing higher and Louis just wants a break!  
The words on the document are starting to blend into black blobs. He shoves the file away from his and rubs his hands down his face. A knock comes from across the room and the door opens.   
Zayn walks in, looking as worn out as Louis.   
“Hey Lou, sorry to interrupt. You wanna go grab a bite to eat?”  
“That sounds fucking amazing,” Louis sighs, getting up and stretching.   
The two omegas and Carrie who tagged along, make their way to Starbucks right around the corner, bodies moving fast down the windy street.   
They put their orders in and slide into a small booth in the corner, talking about anything but work. Carrie is in the middle of telling a story about how her cat got stuck in her boot when Zayn’s head snaps up at someone walking through the door. His eyes steel over, small grimace on his lips and Louis and Carrie share a confused glance. They see Zayn’s eyes follow someone across the room behind the two.   
“Hello? Earth to Zayn,” Carrie waves a hand in front of his face.  
“Z, you good mate?” Louis pipes in.  
“Don’t look behind you, but it’s the infamous alpha that’s been ruining our lives,” he sneers.  
Louis’ stomach drops, Carrie slowly turns her head and catches the eyes of the alpha before turning back to the omegas.  
“God, I can’t stand his stupid face,” she scoffs. Louis can feel eyes heavy on the back of his head, but doesn’t dare to turn around.   
Their beverages and food is brought to them and Zayn and Carrie dig in, but Louis doesn’t feel so hungry anymore. He sips his iced coffee slowly, neck burning from the alpha’s stare. Zayn looks up, grimace back in place.  
“What does he keep looking at over here?” he asks, chewing.  
“Probably to scare us,” Carrie laughs, shaking her head. Zayn laughs into his sandwich.   
Louis bites his lips from defending the alpha, unsure what to say.  
“Lou you should eat before your food gets cold,” Carrie says.  
Louis nods and picks up his panini and munches quietly.   
The three continue their chatter, finishing up their food. Soon enough their bellies are full and they realize they need to get back to the firm. They gather their heavy coats and scarves and get ready to leave. They collect their trash and walk towards the exit, that so happens to be where the alpha is.  
Louis’ eyes land on the alpha sitting at a table by himself, sipping on his coffee and looking at his phone. The alpha looks up at him and Louis doesn’t know what to do. He fidgets and Harry brings a hand up to give a small wave, cute smile making its way onto his lips. Louis thinks he hears Zayn scoff and feels Carrie fidgeting next to him. Louis is about to wave back before he is dragged away by Zayn and Carrie, frowns on their faces. Harry’s face drops and Louis gives him a sympathetic look as he is hauled out of Starbucks.   
They let go of the omega and Louis looks at them with disbelief.   
“Guys! What is wrong with you?”   
“I didn’t like the way he kept looking at you. It’s like he wanted to eat you,” Zayn exclaims.  
“We were just trying to help!” Carrie reasons, raising her hands in defeat.  
“Fine, but I definitely did not need you to escort me out like that,” Louis huffs, smoothing his clothes.   
They apologize once more and Louis shakes them off telling them it’s ok. They walk back to the office, bracing themselves against the strong wind, internally dreading getting back to the endless amount of work.   
~  
Louis lifts his phone to his ear, listening to the unread voicemails.   
“Hey Lou,” Louis braces himself, “Just wanted to give you a ring to check in and see if you’re doing ok. Haven’t, uh, heard from you in a while. Hope everything’s ok.”  
There’s a small pause and Louis swears he hears a shaky breath.   
“Anyway, give me a call when you get the chance just so I know you’re ok and safe. Yeah, ok, hope to hear from you soon. Bye, Lou.” The line goes dead and Louis feels shaken.   
The tone of the alpha’s voice was something Louis dreaded and dreamed. He could feel the concern in his voice and it took everything in him to not press his name to call him back. He wants more than anything to hear the soothing voice of his alpha. But, Louis needs to put his guard up. He needs to do what’s right. He needs to prepare for the case and get his game face on. Even though Louis wants to call Harry right now and ask him to come over so they can watch a movie and snuggle under Louis’ cozy blankets, he has a duty to perform and can’t let down his team by slacking because he had an alpha sneaking around behind their backs.   
He turns off his phone and opens the case file, shifting through the papers. He settles back into the mound of pillows and pulls his pink fleece over his lap. Two cups of tea later, Louis is ready to turn in for the night. He walks into his small kitchen, placing his tea and other dishes into the sink and is about to fall back into bed.   
A knock at the door however stops him in his tracks. His heartbeat picks up in his chest, unsure who could possibly be knocking on his door this late in the evening. He takes a deep breath and slowly walks over to the door. He bears a peak at his peep hole and gasps. He pulls away quickly and turns the knob opening the door, revealing his late night visitor.   
“What are you doing here?”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works in a big construction company.  
> Louis is a environmental lawyer.  
> Unexpected meeting turns in unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back!  
> First of all, please don't kill me LMAO  
> I am so sorry for going MIA on y'all, I really thought this quarantine time would help me complete this fic in no time, but it turned out to be the opposite. I really did need a break from everything, mental health is number 1 and I was not prioritizing myself.   
> However, I am back and plan to complete this story whether I like it or not!!  
> So thank you to all who reached out, I appreciate your kind words more than you know <3  
> Finally, here is the chapter you waited so patiently for, I hope you guys like it!   
> Please leave comments, kudos and any feedback, I really would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> The song for this chappie is Higher Higher by Justin Timberlake because it's amazinggg lol  
> This chapter is completely unedited and unbeta'd so please be kind!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND MY OWN IDEAS!

“We need to talk.”  
The alpha brushes past him into the apartment. Louis stumbles back, surprised by his unexpected visitor. He takes in the alpha in front of him, a long black trench coat with rain drops on the shoulders, his black jeans painted on his long legs, and those signature black boots. His hair is in a tight bun, revealing his strong jaw that is currently clenched with some unknown agitation. He is so effortlessly stunning, especially in his stressed state. Louis wishes to relax him. To comfort him, caress his soft, pale skin and undo his fists, wrapping his small hands around his big hands.   
“What do we need to talk about?”  
The omega stands in front of the tall alpha, in his comfy grey sweats, tucked into his pink fuzzy socks, long magenta fleece over his torso making him look incredibly small and soft. His arms are crossed over his chest, protecting himself from whatever is coming now that the alpha is in front of him unexpectedly so late at night. The apprehensive look on his face worries the alpha but he pushes that down and focuses on why he’s here in the first place.   
“Listen, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and with the court date just a week away I feel that it’s only fair that you know what to expect from Ronnie,” Harry states.  
Louis lets out the breath he was holding, relaxing his tense body. “Jeez Harry, was that what you came over here for this late at night?” he exasperates.  
“Yes, I was reviewing the case files and couldn’t get Ronnie’s stupid voice out of my head about how he’s planning to screw you guys over.”  
Louis stares at the alpha lost for words. Harry came over here so late to help Louis and his team win against Ronnie??  
The omega shakes his head, huffing out a laugh. He put his hands on his hips giving the alpha a look.   
“If you wanted a cuddle all you had to do was text me,” he winks and watches Harry’s cheeks pinken in the dim lighting. The alpha shuffles his feet, hands deep in the pockets of his coat.   
He opens his mouth, when Louis puts a hand in the air stopping him.   
“I’m joking. C’mon, get comfy and let’s discuss the case.”  
The two settle on Louis’ couch, sitting on the opposite ends facing each other. They rifle through their files, Harry showing Louis the plans Ronnie has to convince the jury on their side. The omega frowns, reading over Ronnie’s evil way to make Freeman Law Offices look like the bad guys. When in reality, Ronnie is as evil as it gets. Louis huffs, upset that such an alpha could be so greedy to get what he wants. Louis can’t wait until the alpha gets what he deserves. He can’t wait to prove him wrong, stand in front of him and have the jury on their side to win the case.   
Harry sits back and watches the omega’s eyes move back and forth over the forms in his dainty hands. His eyes are covered by his soft fringe resting on his forehead, the curve of his nose, the sweep of his eyelashes on his cheeks, his little tongue poking out of his pink lips in concentration. He notices the small distance between them, feels the energy charge in the air. He feels the connection, how big the chemistry is between them. Not just sexual, but it’s surpassed into a territory Harry hasn’t felt before. An emotional connection he’s never felt for any omega. He thinks about how Louis makes him feel. About how much he wants him to be his omega. He feels almost ready to risk it all.   
Louis is still scanning the documents in his hands when he feels the alpha next to him shift closer. Confused, he looks up and his eyes widen. Harry’s eyes are gazing intensely at him, making Louis feel hot all over yet goosebumps appear on his flushed skin. He swallows thickly, feeling the air get tense.   
“Harry? Is everything ok?”  
The alpha doesn’t answer, instead leans forward so his face is just a hair away from the omega sitting next to him. He rests his big hand on Louis’ neck and squeezes.   
Louis tenses then melts under the hand. bowing his head and closing his eyes. Feeling the warmth and pressure from it makes him feel safe and secure. Like he trusts this alpha next to him. Harry must notice this and growls low making Louis bow his head further in submission. He squeezes the base of his neck once more then decides to make the next move.   
“Omega, look up at me.”  
Louis obeys his command and stares straight into his eyes. Harry’s eyes are so dark, lustful at the sight of him. His lips are twisted in a pleased smirk, “There’s my boy.”  
Louis’ cheeks burn, he tries to tuck his face down to hide, but the alpha quickly puts his other hand under his chin and raises it back up. The omega breathes out a laugh through his nose, enjoying the silly ways of the alpha.   
Harry’s smile grows at the cute actions he’s getting out of him and scrunches his nose up at the blushing boy.   
“Hmm, what’s got you all giggly omega?” He questions even though he knows the answer is because of him.   
“You know why! C’mon Harry we need to get back to work,” he whines, taking Harry’s hands into his own. He sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, blinking his eyes up. Harry laughs, knocking his head back in the air.   
“Fine, fine,” Harry agrees, hands still in Louis’s grasp. His smile is matching Louis’, the room feeling warm around them in their little bubble. Louis blinks once more at the alpha, willing his heart to stop beating so hard in his chest. Louis looks down at their hands together. He squeezes them and Harry squeezes back. They pull their hands away, filling them with papers that were sitting on the coffee table. Neither of them move away from each other.   
~  
Louis breathes in a sharp breath, lifting his head up.  
He rubs his eyes, scrubbing away his sleepiness and rests his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes.   
Huh, he thinks, when did my pillow get so hard? Confused, he lifts his head again and realizes his pillow is Harry. The alpha is laying on his back, arms over his head, sound asleep. Louis is, in fact, laying on top of Harry like he was clinging to him in his sleep.   
His leg is across the alpha’s waist and his arms are around his torso. It was probably cold in his room last night and Harry is quite literally a human furnace, so Louis most likely used it to his advantage to stay warm, not because he likes to cuddle the alpha.   
Feeling embarrassed from his subconscious actions in his sleep , he slowly removes his limbs from the other boy and rolls on his side facing away from the sleeping alpha. He closes his eyes, then opens them when he feels rustling sheets from behind him. The bed creaks and suddenly there's a heavy arm being thrown around his waist. Warmth radiates onto his back and a soft breath hits his ear. His distinct alpha smell surrounds him, bathing himself in the alpha. Louis welcomes it with open arms, and closes his eyes feeling content once again, wanting to stay here forever.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
Spoke too soon, Louis thinks, dreading leaving the warm embrace.  
Harry groans from behind him and Louis sighs and reaches his arm over to shut off his alarm. Harry’s arms tighten around the omega’s torso when he feels him move to get out of bed.   
“Harry, babe, we gotta get up,” he says quietly, trying not to break the already broken quiet of the morning. He turns his head around to see the alpha’s curls tangled and messy, hiding his face in the omega’s back.   
Harry grunts and Louis sighs once more. He lets Harry cuddle him for a minute more before asking, “How did we end up in my bed?  
“We fell asleep on the couch then I woke up in the middle of the night and carried you in here,” he says, morning voice croaking in a total not sexy way (it’s totally sexy).   
“You did not carry me in here, why didn’t you wake me?”   
“Didn’t want to, you looked so peaceful,” Harry says into Louis’ back and rubs his hand over his back soothingly, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. Louis feels his heart clench at the alpha’s tender action.   
Louis turns in Harry’s arms, facing the sleepy face of the alpha. He smiles and the alpha smiles back. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and pecks his pink lips quickly. Harry grins wider, bringing Louis back into his space, lips forming over each other, morning breath be damned. They tangle into each other as the busy streets of London bustle below. The sky is so blue and the sun rays cast over the two men in bed and Louis can’t help but feel that everything is perfect.  
~  
Everything is not perfect.   
There’s paper everywhere, the phone has not stopped ringing, and Louis is sure he’s not stopped working for the past 48 hours. The cups of coffee can prove that he has. Louis is not the only one feeling the chaos as Zayn is cranky, Carrie is ready to rip her hair out, Jake is one second away from snapping at the next person who crosses him and Sarah is on the brink of tears.   
Freeman Law Offices hasn’t been this disorganized in a long time and they can thank RTG Construction Company for this undeserved stress.   
Today is the day of the dreaded court date. Louis and his team have been working nonstop for the past few nights preparing for this day and at noon, they are prepared to take it on. Well, most of them are.  
“I can’t read this anymore! Someone take this away from me!” Sarah yells, thrusting the papers in the air, flopping her head down.   
Louis runs his hands down his face, scrubbing away the stress of the past two days. He scans over the rest of the room, noticing the tired eyes of his team and the state of the room. He carefully removes the papers from Sarah’s hands.   
“Alright team, I think we need to take a break,” he says, gently patting Sarah's blonde locks.  
“But Lou, we can’t! We still haven’t cleared the file from our second chain of causation, it will at least take another couple hours to get through those papers,” Jake exasperates, purple bags standing out under his eyes, tie crooked.   
Carrie nods forlornly, staring at the ground like a puppy who’s been kicked.  
Louis sighs, at the sight of his team and looks to his partner in crime. Zayn is leant on the edge of the table, arms crossed and quiff bent. He looks back at the blue eyed omega and shakes his head.   
Louis sighs again and decides to make the next move.  
“No Jake, we have been working non-stop for the past few days and I think we could use a break and some fresh air,” Louis concludes, sets the papers down and makes his way across the room to where his coat is hanging. He slings it around his small frame and looks back at the confused faces.   
“Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on,” Louis smiles, gesturing for them to follow him out the door.  
~  
The way the sun hits the water is something Louis has always loved. The contrast of the bright light against the dark blue water. The way it sparkles, twinkling at those who pass by walking on the trail around the perimeter of the lake. The water moves slow and steady, carrying fallen leaves and small ducks along the tide.   
The weather has warmed up today, thanks to the sun shining brightly in the sky and the wind calming down, making this trip to Hyde Park most special to Louis and his team. They are still adorned in their winter gear as it is still quite cold out, but that won’t stop them from enjoying the afternoon.   
The five of them make their way to a set of benches set up next to each other in front of the lake. Sarah, Louis and Zayn on one while Carrie and Jake share the smaller bench. Collectively, they all breath in deep and exhale, relieved to smell fresh air rather than books. Zayn and Louis share a look and snuggle close together as they appreciate the view before them.   
The trees have officially lost their leaves, bare in the wind. Winter makes everything look dead and boring, but Louis has grown an appreciation for it, knowing it will bring life once again in the cycle.   
A few feet away, a little girl and her mom are walking hand in hand along the trail. The little girl breaks away from her mom, running towards the edge of the water. She screeches, drawing the attention of the lawyers.  
“Mummy! Look! Duckies!,” she giggles, pointing at the small family of ducks. The girl’s mother shakes her head fondly and joins her in watching the ducks swim.  
“Come on darling, we have to meet grandma across the lake for lunch,” the mother says softly, tugging her daughter away from the edge. The little girl goes willingly, skipping next to her.  
“Ok mummy, I love this park and the duckies!,” she giggles.  
Louis watches them walk away, making their way to the other side of the lake, feeling warm from watching their interaction. Everyone in the area is very familiar with the park and it feels so good to know what an impact it makes on the community.  
This is why Louis does what he does. Parks like this bring people together and make them happy. Hyde Park is peaceful. Why anyone would ever want to destroy something so beautiful is beyond what Louis could ever imagine.   
Louis looks back at his team, noticing their relaxed bodies and clear faces.   
“This really was a great idea, Lou,” Sarah breathes out, a small smile on her face.   
“Yeah Lou, I’m glad we did this,” Jake says, putting his hands behind his head. The rest of them voice their gratitude and appreciation to the omega.  
Carrie catches Louis’ eye and sends him a knowing wink. Louis winks back, feeling warm and content from making his team feel good again. Louis snuggles into Zayn further as Zayn wraps his arm around his shoulders. Sarah leans into Zayn, joining their snuggle. Carries and Jake bask in the sun’s warmth and let out content sighs. This moment is peaceful, surrounded by those he cares about. Louis cherishes moments like these, and feels a fire light in his belly. He feels charged with energy to take down RTG. And he knows he will do anything to stop RTG from ruining future moments like this at Hyde Park.


End file.
